pengyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 25
Previous Chapter Down the bustling downtown strip and past the grand white marble of Grove City were the humble apartments and houses. Past that, near the outskirts of the city ring, laid the establishment of the Eye of the Storm. Night had fallen, and Marcus and Carter were making their way through the littered streets to the night bar. Over the roofs, they saw the sign for the bar; a peering eye on top of storm clouds. Eventually they found the bar, the streets glowing red from the neon sign. The front door was guarded by a bald, burly man covered in tattoos. "I'll handle most of the talking," said Marcus. He stepped up towards the bouncer, who glared at him. "We're closed, sir." The man's voice held no humor. "I know you're not closed. I'm here to see Blanco, is he here tonight?" asked Marcus. The tattooed man raised a brow, but stepped aside to let them pass. Marcus and Carter opened the door, and was instantly hit with the scent of smoke and beer. Carter looked around at his surroundings. The ambiance was dirty, and the place was lit only by a single TV and some more neon signs. He shuddered in disgust. Shady-looking people were huddled together over a table on one side, while others were playing a game of pool. Strangely, no one was sitting at the bar. Only a large, intimidating man was behind the table, wiping clean a beer glass. His hairy arms were as thick as tree trunks, and his harsh grey eyes grew mischievous when he saw Marcus approaching. "Well, well, if it ain' Marcus! What can I do fer yeh?" Marcus stopped at the counter and pounded the counter with his palm. "Cut the crap, Blanco. I need some answers." "Why Marcus, 's bin so long. Is that how yeh talk ter yeh old friend?" Roland feigned innocence. "After all tha' trouble gettin' you a new identity." "Yeah? Then how did this guy find me?" Marcus pointed to Carter with his thumb. Roland turned his head and peered at Carter with a surprised expression, as if he hadn't even noticed him. His mischevious eyes lost its twinkle. A scowl appeared underneath his mutton chops as he set down the glass and cloth onto the counter. "Agent Carter Rook, FBI. Nice to meet you." Roland ignored Carter's outstretched hand and instead sneered directly at him. "The gover'ent, eh? An' how did yeh manage that?" Carter dropped his hand as well as his courtesy. "I have my methods," said Carter coolly. The atmosphere around Roland grew menacingly, and Marcus knew he had to step in. "Blanco, what do you know of an organization called MERLIN?" Roland dropped his death glare from Carter and turned it towards Marcus instead. "An' why do yeh know 'bout 'em?" Roland growled; he was dangerously at his limit. "W-well," stammered Marcus. He had never seen Roland turn this shade of purple before. "I briefed him about MERLIN," interjected Carter. "I knew they had set up a base of operation here in Grove City some months ago, and how they were abducting people with abilities." Throughout Carter's explanation, Roland's breathing steadied as he turned back to red, then normal. "Don' bore me with wha' I know. And Marcus," he gestured towards him. "Yeh know how I do business. If yeh want something, firs' I betta be gettin' somethin'." Roland gestured towards Carter. "How about prissy boy here tell me how exactly he found you?" "That's classified," said Carter, his eyes narrowing at Roland. "...I could tell you all about one of the members," said Marcus. "His name, his appearance, and all his powers. And in exchange, you'll tell me about Organization MERLIN." He stuck his hand out. Roland paused, then a devilish smile spread across his broad face. "The deal is struck." Roland clasped his giant hands around Marcus's. "I'll tell yeh wha' I know." Marcus nodded and began explaining all he knew about Onyx, his appearance, and all the abilities he witnessed him using. Roland had his head tucked, absorbing all of Marcus's words in deep thought. Then when Marcus revealed Onyx's ultimate attack, Roland's head perked in interest. "So tha's wha' the meteor was! I knew that wasn' natural!" Roland was grinning madly. It took a few moments for Roland to recover from his giddiness. "All righ', 'bout Organization MERLIN..." Next Chapter